Operation: Scare the Crap out of Carlos
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: Mild slash, mostly joking. Logan, Kendall and James make a plan to scare the crap out of Carlos after Carlos takes a prank too far. Rated T for inneundo, nudity, and slash. Cargan.


**Operation: Scare the Crap out of Carlos**

* * *

Logan folded his arms. "I don't care that he dyed Kendall blue, locked James in a closet for an hour and knocked me out a window. I'm not going to do that" he said, staring at James, who was holding a bandana and then at Kendall, who was holding a hockey stick, a do not disturb sign and handcuffs. He glanced over to the other stuff lying on his bed- a vile of fake blood, a knife, 2 bananas and a broken helmet that looked similar to Carlos' , which was up in the closet. He looked at Kendall and James' bunk bed, which had several outfits hung up on it.

James stuck out his bottom lip and made his eyes all big "It'll be so much fun!" he said.

Logan shook his head "It's so dorky"

Kendall pressed the hockey stick into Logan's hands "Join the dork side, Logan" he said in a creepy voice. "We has cookies"

James nodded. "Join it Logan, Join it"

"You know you want to"

"Lo-gan" Kendall stretched out Logan's name. James mimicked him. It was started to sound like Charlie the Unicorn now. Kendall must have realized this because he followed it up, in a high pitched voice with "Come to Candy Mountain, Logie"

Logan took the hockey stick "Fine." He sighed "You two are such idiots" he sighed.

Down in the lobby, the three boys huddled together, talking. James' phone vibrated and he nodded "That was Katie. Carlos is on his way into the lobby"

Kendall nodded "Initiate Operation Scare the Crap out of Carlos"

Logan grinned. This might actually be fun.

* * *

Stage 1 was to just seriously weird him out. Kendall handed Logan one of the bananas.  
"Be careful, we need those again" he said. Logan nodded and the boys wrapped a rope loosely around James, handcuffed him and tied the bandana around his mouth. Kendall let James to the middle of the lobby. Kendall nodded and James sat down and began pretending to struggle and cry out. Logan retreated into Bitters office. Bitters was in on the chaos this time because everyone wanted revenge on Carlos for the massive prank spree he had gone on. Kendall pointed the banana at James' head.

Carlos walked into the lobby, counting something on his fingers. He heard James' screaming and looked up. "What the-"he furrowed his brow, staring at his two best friends like they were insane. Kendall pointed the banana at Carlos rapidly. "Shut up" he roughly pulled James to his feet and pointed the banana back at his head. "Bitters, I want all the money in your office" Kendall announced. "Now or James dies" he barked. Bitters retreated to his office, trying to hide his laughing. Logan bounced out of the office, pointing the other banana at Kendall and making a shooting noise. Kendall fell to the floor and pulled out his phone, hitting a number. Jo answered, laughing. "I just go shot by a banana" he groaned. "Send back up, pronto" he hung up and Jo ran in, putting his head into her lap. Kendall took a gasping breath "I- see- a – light"

"No Kendall, don't go to the light" Jo pretend sobbed. Kendall took another faulty breath and closed his eyes as Camille stormed in.

"LOGAN! HOW COULD YOU KILL KENDALL! JUST BECAUSE I LOVE HIM" She screamed, smacking him.

Carlos backed into the room "Uh- I'm just going to go" he said, backing slowly out of the room before turning around and running, shouting something about needing new friends.

Kendall sat up, laughing hysterically. James' shoulders were shaking and Logan was almost crying from his laughter and how hard Camille had slapped him.

"Phase 1, complete" Kendall laughed, removing the bandana and then the rope from James.

James looked at him "Aren't you going to take the cuffs off?"

"No," Kendall said.

"KENDALL!" James screamed in his abnormally girlie scream.

"Kidding, kidding" Kendall undid the cuffs, laughing to himself.

* * *

Kendall and Logan crouched on Logan's bed, face to face, "He's never going to believe it" Logan sighed.

Kendall shrugged "It'll still scare him, from just the thought of it. "

Meanwhile, back in the living room, James was watching TV and waiting for Carlos to enter the room. Carlos came in, looking around. "What was all of that about earlier?" he asked.

James shrugged and let out a loud shriek. Carlos gave him a weird look and than made his way to their bedroom.

Kendall and Logan heard the shriek and began moaning.

Carlos stopped at the door uponing seeing the do not disturb sign. He shrugged and put his hand on the door knob, jumping back when Kendall moaned Logan's name.

He stood at the door, a horrified look on his face as he heard his two friends "going at it".

Meanwhile, Kendall and Logan were jumping up and down on the bed and moaning. Suddenly, Logan got an evil look on his face and pushed Kendall into the wall, creating a loud slamming noise. Kendall looked at Logan. "Are you okay with this?" he asked breathlessly. What he was referring too and what Carlos would think he was referring too were two entirely different things.

"Yes" Logan panted.

After a few more moments of jumping up and down and moaning, Kendall kneed Logan in the crotch. Logan screamed and rolled off his bed. He heard Carlos let out a scream and run out.

Kendall knelt down next to Logan "You okay?"

"Yeah"

Meanwhile, Carlos arrived in the living room. "JAMES! ARE YOU AWARE OF WHAT KENDALL AND LOGAN ARE DOING?"

James grinned "Yeah. Isn't it sweet?"

Carlos shook his head weakly and sat down next to James.

In the bedroom, Kendall helped Logan up "We don't have to do this next part" he offered. Logan shook his head.

"We're doing it. I want to see Carlos' face." Logan said. He and Kendall stripped down and joined hands, skipping out into the living room. Carlos let out a scream and scrambled out of the room into Katie's room, muttering something about what else did he expect from a boy band.

Kendall and Logan let go of each other's hands and doubled over, laughing hysterically. James covered it his mouth. "Kendall, you've got a little problem" he giggled. Kendall let out a scream and ran into the bathroom.

Logan stood back up "I'm going to go get dressed for Phase three" he said as the door opened and Mrs. Knight walked in.

"Umm- I'm not even going to ask" she sighed, retreating to her room.

Logan grinned "What was up with Kendall earlier?" he asked.

"Oh, that happens every time he streaks" James said as if it happened all the time.

Logan stuttered "How do you- when has he- I don't want to know" he decided, walking into the boys room.

* * *

"Initiate phase three" Kendall said. The shower had just turned off and Carlos would come back into their room, avoiding eye contact, in a minutes.

James looked nervous "Are you sure this will work?"

Kendall rolled his eyes "Oh just put a banana in your pants" he said, his pants already awkwardly shaped. James bit his lip and did the same. The two boys took a step closer, making sure Carlos would be able to see their pants the moment he walked in.

The door between their bedroom and the bathroom opened. Kendall's lips slammed against James. James' hand went down towards the banana. Kendall's hand went even further, wrapping around the one James' had only recently placed.

Carlos let out a shrill scream "OH MY GOD!" He shrieked. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HELMET!"

Kendall ignored him, pushing James to the wall. Carlos was crying at this point. "KENDALL!" he shouted. He then realized what his two best friends were doing. "OH MY GOD! WHAT IS IN THE WATER" He shouted. Logan swung open the door and strode in, ignoring James and Kendall. He grinned brightly as his freaked friend.

"Oh hi Carlos. What's up?"

Carlos weakly pointed at Kendall and James, who were really getting into, just for the fun of it.

"Oh yeah, didn't we tell you, we're in a very loving and open relationship, all three of us" Logan said. Carlos looked at Logan like he had grown another head. "Would you like to join?"

No surprise to the three others, the bathroom door slammed. The three who knew the secret piled into the hall, James and Kendall pulling the bananas out of their pants as they stumbled down the hall, laughing.

Katie, who was sitting at the table, grinned as James passed her "Did you just pull a _banana _out of your pants?" she asked, eyes wide. James nodded sheepishly. Katie made a gagging noise.

* * *

"Initiate Stage Four" Kendall muttered. James walked out of the room holding the hockey stick and dresses as the grim reaper. Logan followed him, covered in fake blood. Kendall had blood around his hands and the knife was covered in it. "He's going to have a heart attack" Kendall mused as Logan helped smear blood all over the torn clothes Kendall was wearing.

Carlos walked into his apartment, wondering if he should even go in. He decided he really did need his lunch, so he opened the door and instantly regretted it.

Logan was lying on the floor, bleeding. Kendall was holding a knife, and was slumped against the wall, gasping. A dark black cloaked figure- holding a stick- stood in the corner.

Carlos rushed over "Where's James?" he asked.

"Downstairs" The figure said in a weird voice. "Little Kendall here got jealous that Logan and James were spending to much time together so he killed Logan and I've come to collect them both."

Carlos squinted his eyes "You can't have them"

"You dare to fight the grim reaper?"

"What if I do?"

"Then you _die_"

Carlos gulped "Yeah, whatever, take them. They've lost it anyways" he said, a tear running down his face. He did love his friends- even though they were insane.

Suddenly, Logan and Kendall began laughing and the figure joined in.

"What the-?"

The figure pulled a mask off, revealing James, his eyes sparking with laughter. Carlos' mouth dropped open "I HATE YOU GUYS" He shouted. "What kind of sick prank is this?"

"It's been a prank all along" Logan said. "The gay stuff, the banana shooting-"

"The boners?"

Logan grinned "We used bananas a lot" he admitted.

Carlos glared at them "You had me considering calling a psyche ward!" he said. "I was worried sick! And then- then- I thought I was going to lose you Logan and-" he burst into tears and stormed off down the hall.

Logan looked at the other two, who looked embarrassed "We took this WAY too far" he announced. "I'm going to talk to him"

* * *

Carlos curled up in a ball on his bed, devastated. How could his friends have scared him so badly? He let out a shuddering breath and buried his head into a pillow. He heard a knock on the door. "Carlos?" it was Logan. Logan would be the one who would feel bad. He always did. Probably got pressure into it by Giant 1 and Giant 2, aka James and Kendall. That was Carlos and Logan's secret nickname for their taller band mates. "Can I come in?"

"Sure"

Silence for a seconds than "Well, I'd love to, but the doors locked"

Carlos just lay there. He heard Logan at the door, fiddling with the lock. The door swung open and Logan shut him behind him. "Uhhh.. I'm sorry. The giants pressured me into doing it and it was kind of fun." Logan sighed. "I wish I hadn't found it fun" he said, sitting down next to Carlos. He patted the smaller boys back. "I feel terrible. Kendall and James do too- you can see it James' face even, and you know how good he is at hiding things."

Carlos let out a groan "Why'd you do it?" he asked. "Why did they do it, I mean?"

"Remember that Prank Spree yesterday? Kendall is still blue in some places from it. And James didn't like being in a closet. And no one at the Palmwoods liked the stink bomb in the air vent." Logan said.

Carlos smiled "Those were good times" he grinned.

"James and Kendall didn't agree" Logan said.

"I thought you were dead" Carlos shuddered again. Logan sighed.

"It was fake blood." He said. "You should have known"

"and my helmet is broken"

"Fake one that Kendall bought. Yours is in Katie's closet."

Carlos looked up at Logan "I want it"

"Go get it"

"Who hid it?" Carlos asked.

"Me"

Carlos crossed his arms stubbornly "You go get it"

Logan sighed. "Fine. I'll be right back" he said, standing up, leaving Carlos curled up in a ball on his bed. He returned a few minutes later, holding the prized object in his hands. Carlos stared at it happily. Logan brought it over to the smaller boy as Carlos sat up. Logan reached over and put the helmet on his friend.

Carlos bounced up and down happily "Logan, you just made me so happy that I could just-"

"If you say puke I will throw you out the window" Logan pointed at the window, which had a gaping, Logan shaped hole in the screen from his fall the day before. He had luckily fallen onto a balcony, but he figured being thrown might actually cause some damage to Carlos.

Carlos shook his head "I'm so happy that I could just kiss you Logan!" he bounced up and down, moving Logan up and down on the bed "Like that time you kissed me when we were 7 because I found your math homework and Mr. Carson walked in and we got suspended for PDA and weirdness"

Logan shuddered "I was 7, I didn't know what I was doing" he said with a sob. He had hated the 4 days he couldn't go to school. Carlos patted his back.

"I get it" he said. "But you're 17 now and you would know what you were doing" Carlos said, winking.

"Are you hinting at something?" Logan asked, wrinkling his nose.

"I think you know what I'm referring too" Carlos winked.

The next thing Carlos knew, Logan had tackled him and was basically raping his mouth. "DUDE!" Kendall shouted. "This isn't funny!"

Logan looked up. Kendall had walked in and found them making out. "uhh…" Logan muttered. Carlos just laid his head back on the bed and laughed.

"You two better not be screwing with me"

James had run in upon hearing Kendall's scream "I don't think they were screwing with you. They were obviously screwing with each other."

* * *

**a/n: okay, I find this really funny…. Idk why…**

**poor Carlos…**

**I took the "I was 7" thing from Big Time Blogger when Logan is crying and Carlos is holding him- it was hilarious….I just kind of elaborated on it… Lol…I swear, that line is like fan fiction waiting to happen and the position they put Logan in is slash waiting to happen.**

**Lol, "My lucky comb" "Yes. No. Maybe" "Antidisestablishmentarianism" (IDK What Kendall says, it sounded like A Panda Snores) "Golden Shoes" "Cheese Sticks" "I'M GETTING A LITTLE FRUSTRATED HERE" "I WAS 7, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING!" (And Carlos looks really stressed out or is in pain or something and is like holding Logan and is going "it's okay, it's okay) "JUST STOP IT" "Violence!" "Carlos! Violence is never the answer! The correct answer is 7" ha-ha, I had to pull that up on YouTube just to put it down there… Lol…**

**In other news, Doesn't Kendall have beautiful eyes. Just thought I'd put that out there**.


End file.
